comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Strange (Earth-7214)
'Stephen Vincent Strange''' is a former neurosurgeon, and the current Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. History Rise to the Top Stephen Vincent Strange was born to Eugene and and Beverly Strange, on the family's estate in Philadelphia. Although most of his family's ancestral fortune had been squandered over the centuries, his parents were still relatively wealthy, and Stephen lived a comfortable life, with his younger-by-2-years sister, Donna. One day, Donna fell out of a tree and injured her arm quite severely, and Stephen did everything he could to help her until an ambulance arrived. This was what first inspired Stephen to consider a career in medicine, which he began studying in anticipation for. The more he read, the more he came to love the profession, and over the years became incredibly knowledgeable, even before attending medical school. However, when he was 19, his family went on vacation, and were swimming in a lake. His parents left to go make dinner back at the holiday home, leaving Stephen and Donna by themselves. After a while, Donna felt a cramp in her leg, and decided to swim back to shore. A couple of minutes later, Stephen decided to check on her, only to see her floating, motionless, in the water. He swam over, to find that she wasn't breathing. As fast as he could, he pulled her onto the shore and began CPR, while screaming to get his parents' attention. He kept trying to resuscitate her, but it wasn't working, and his father had to pull him away. The paramedics diagnosed it as a drowning, and Stephen realised her cramp must have caused her to struggle getting to shore, leading to the drowning. Distraught by her death, it furthered his desire to go into medicine. The Fall Opened Eyes Strange Legends Powers & Abilities '''Sorcerer Supreme': As the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Stephen has advanced skills in the use of magic. * Advanced Longevity: Due to the stronger presence of magic in his body compared to most humans, Stephen's lifespan has been extended greatly, assuming he isn't killed by external factors. This also slows his ageing accordingly. * Astral Projection: He can separate his astral form from his physical body, and walk the astral plane that exists alongside the mortal plane. On the astral plane, he can travel great distances in no time at all, and can see events happening far away, without having to physically travel there. * Mystic Bolts: Stephen can fire concentrated bursts of other-worldly energies to do harm to his opponents, as an easier form of attack to wielding a weapon. * Portal Creation: He can manifest portals to travel to anywhere he can mentally visualise. When he knows he can't win a fight, he pushes enemies through portals, which he closes behind them. * Spells: Besides these 'fundamental' mystical abilities, Strange is also able to cast spells to enact all kinds of different effects. He has studied dozens of spell books in depth, and has a lot of spells memorised for use in his position as a defender against supernatural forces. Equipment Eye of Agamotto: An ancient relic of unknown origin and power, that has remained in the possession of the line of Sorcerer Supremes as far back as its history has been recorded. It remained dormant for millennia, until Stephen Strange began his teachings in Kamar-Taj, at which point it began to awaken, sensing he was worthy of its power. * All-Revealing Light: The Eye can emit a light that temporarily removes the 'illusions' of a person, showing who they truly are. * Probability Perception and Adjustment: Using the Eye, Stephen can see the most probable futures at any given moment, and 'adjust' events to increase the chances of certain possible futures. * Mental Manipulation: Allows Stephen to manipulate the minds of others, changing their personalities and memories. However, it drains a lot of Strange's energy, with the more strong-willed the mind the more it drains, and so this power is rarely used. * Astral Shifting: When Stephen's astral form leaves his body, the Eye of Agamotto shifts into the astral plane and goes with him. Cloak of Levitation: Provides Stephen with the ability to levitate. It has a certain level of sentience, and will sometimes come to Strange's aid in tough situations. Trivia * As is the theme of Earth-7214, this version of Doctor Strange uses a grittier form of magic than what is typically used in universes such as the Mainstream Marvel Universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Earth-7214 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Males Category:Medical Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Astral Projection Category:Energy Blasts Category:Portals Category:Engaged Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters